


【杜铁】回旋与坠入

by Aarashikage



Category: Invincible Iron Man/无敌铁人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashikage/pseuds/Aarashikage
Summary: 设定是在ANAD的秘密战争之后大概就是，神君利用某种手段救活了小铁不OOC是不可能的，只能尽量控制吧。后续会有的 不写脑子要炸了enjoy：）





	【杜铁】回旋与坠入

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是在ANAD的秘密战争之后
> 
> 大概就是，神君利用某种手段救活了小铁
> 
> 不OOC是不可能的，只能尽量控制吧。后续会有的 不写脑子要炸了
> 
> enjoy：）

1.

Tony几乎是被食物的味道给香醒的。拿东西闻起来简直太棒了，奶和蛋的味道，还有丝丝缕缕的甜和面粉的香味，简直是一个针对鼻子设计的闹钟。香味从嗅觉开始，提溜起Tony的一系列感官，把他从黑沉沉的无意识中提了起来。  
被迫而又自愿地，Tony睁开了眼睛，但又迅速闭了起来，心里暗骂这他妈一定是个噩梦，否则为什么Victor von Doom会杵在他躺的床边，目不转睛地对着他瞧个没完，貌似还端着一盘香喷喷的吃的——这一定是梦。  
一只手轻轻地拍打他的脸颊，Doom的声音说：“Stark.”这下装睡也没用了，什么都没用了，那就是Doom本人。  
“死开。”Tony发出的声音甚至吓到了他自己。他听起来又沙哑又破音，像有个电路老化的扩音器被塞进了他嘴里。他试着坐起来，但身体背叛了他。Tony没法撑起自己的腰背，或者随心所欲地移动任何身体部位。  
“我……”冰冷的恐惧攥住了Tony的心脏，然后是铺天盖地的愤怒，“你他妈对我做了什么？！”  
Doom脸上闪过一丝讶异，可Tony没功夫在乎那个。他瞪着Doom，一瞬间之后就放弃了等待一个解释。Tony目力所及的陈设都非常熟悉，那就是他自己的工作间，有些凌乱但确实是他完整了解掌握的一片小天地。可是他没看见曾经一直忠心耿耿地站立在墙边的盔甲，一件也没有。比起这个，他嘶嘶的嗓音和使不上一点力气的身体更加令人紧张，尤其是Doom还站在旁边的情况下。  
就在这个好死不死的时刻，Doom看出了他想坐起来的愿望。这个令世界颤抖的反派人物俯下身，帮助Tony半靠在垫高的枕头上。Tony没好气地叫他有多远滚多远，但Doom只是皱着眉，像在容忍一个满地打滚的孩子一样等待着他平静下来那一刻。  
“我的盔甲。”Tony盯着那个空荡荡的地方，“是你弄走的吗？”  
“Stark工业的董事会一致同意后，由Marry Jane小姐负责，将所有盔甲出售。”  
“放屁。”Tony嗤笑。  
“喝点水会让你的嗓子舒服一些。”Doom说着，从几步开外的桌子上倒了一杯水递到床前。Tony拼命举起右手握住了杯子，但他的手哆嗦得太厉害。于是Doom就这他的手握住杯子，总算把杯沿送到了他唇边。  
“别着急，Stark。你不知道的事情太多了。”在他咕嘟咕嘟喝水时，Doom静静地说，“如果你之前一直不愿意接受我的帮助，那么此刻你应该承认你可以信任我。因为你也没什么别的选择。”  
Tony差点把喝下去的水全喷到他脸上。“你给我滚开。”在他喝完水的第一秒，属于Tony Stark本人的声音发出了一声字正腔圆的咒骂。  
“Tony，你受了伤，非常严重的伤。他们都当作你死了。你是否还记得什么？”Doom抬起双手，用拇指外的四指依次碰过拇指，“跟我做这个。”  
Tony不由自主地听从了他的话，搜寻起记忆中最新的存档，手指也带着一点笨拙地模仿Victor依次相碰。突然有一瞬，一切如一道惊雷在他脑海深处炸响。Carol，她确实有两下子。Tony想起被击中的瞬间，从后背向头顶和脚趾爆开的剧痛，他的神经成了引信，疼痛的火灼烧过每一条神经，然后就只留下虚空。他想起那漫长的坠落，意识抽离身体，仿佛整个世界都在离他而去，或者是他自己离开了这个世界。我不是被当作死了，Tony想，我是真的死了。  
——死不就是这个样子的吗？一个太长太沉的梦境，他听见自己的沉默在无垠的孤寂中回响，模糊而清晰。

Doom展开收在床沿的桌板，把先前端在手上的盘子放在Tony面前，盘边上搭着一把小叉子。Tony这才注意到把他香醒的食物一直安安静静地存在着。那可能是世界上最平平无奇的蛋糕了，只有Tony手掌那么大，蓬松淡黄色蛋糕底托着顶上一团白色的奶油，仅此而已。  
“我死了。”Tony拿起叉子，叉起一小块蛋糕送进嘴里，“但是……这又是怎么回事？”  
“你昏迷了太久。”  
“多久？”  
“大概一年零七个月。”Doom转身走进Tony的工作间，看起来相当熟稔地操作着他的三维影像工作台，看样子是在处理什么数据，什么Tony完全没见过的数据。不得不承认Doom说的有一定道理。Tony看着他挥洒自如的背影，心里有一个声音在告诉他这非常不对劲，他应该阻止Doom。但另一个声音好像对此习以为常。他不自觉地听从了后一个声音，长长呼出一口浊气，往后靠到了枕头上，难得地放空了脑袋吃蛋糕。摆在他面前的事情太多，这种情况下Tony Stark的典型做法是先学鸵鸟，把脑袋埋进沙子里一小会儿，然后一鼓作气消灭所有困难。  
但他得先鸵鸟一阵。  
那份小小的蛋糕只比他想象得要更好。柔软的暖呼呼的蛋糕底和又凉又滑的奶油这种最平庸不过的搭配此刻实在是令人惊艳。Tony细细地咀嚼，哪怕并没有必要。他本没有仔细品尝食物的习惯。只是重获新生的感觉有些不真实，Tony非得调动着所有感官来确认不可。食物的温度被咽下，又热热地漫上眼眶，连他自己也说不清为何而流的眼泪一颗颗掉进面前的盘子里。他是如此的激动，以至于竭力才憋住了喉咙里的哽咽。  
Doom找到Tony上次检查的结果报告，转身把那份文件共享到桌板上时，他看到的就是这样一个泪流满面的Tony Stark。Tony眨掉眼睛里蓄着的泪水，胡乱抹了一把脸。在他没注意到的时候，身体的主控权又回来了。Doom假装没看到他湿漉漉的脸：“这是你第一次苏醒超过五分钟，而且没有即将被动地睡回去的迹象。我明天安排了一次体检，所以你应该好好休息。”  
“我已经休息了一年半还多了。”Tony翻阅自己的体检报告，勉勉强强看懂了一半，兴致缺缺地把那长达百页的文件划开，仰头看天花板，伸舌头去舔嘴角的奶油，“除了你，还有其他人参与到‘救活Tony Stark大挑战’中吗？”  
“你。”Doom头也不回地说。  
“奇怪，复仇者们信任你？他们什么时候变得那么轻信？”  
“他们不信任。”Doom听起来像在谈论天气一样无所谓，“你的维生仓是抢来的。”  
这可不妙。因为Tony不可能因为Doom救了自己而指责他。但他也不能怪罪那群尽职尽责，在坏人面前保护他身体的队友们。没人能轻而易举地相信Doom，Tony也不能。但如果Doom花一年半的时间救了他的命——Tony不能确认这一切是否是真的，或者如果这是真的，他是不是就能相信Doom。他需要时间来确认，确认，以及确认。  
这么想的间隙，Tony又发现了工作间里缺失了别的什么。  
“为什么Friday不见了？”Tony试着呼唤自己的AI，没有回应。于是他对Doom扬起了眉毛：“你把我的好姑娘怎么了？”  
“她的核心程序已经被转移到了毁灭堡。她很安全，你也是。”  
Tony忍不住皱眉了：“毁灭堡？我以为那里早已经是废墟一片了。拉特维尼亚的暴动是什么时候平息的？”  
“如我所说，你不知道的还太多了。一年半足够Doom挽回他的国家。”这是Tony醒来后听起来最接近Doom本人语气的话了。但这听起来更加疑点重重：“等等，我这是在哪儿？我还在纽约吗？”  
“不。”Doom一扬手，把一堆文件归置到了一起，保存内容然后走到Tony旁边，“你在一个现实之外的空间。我建造了这里，这里的一切受我掌控。没人能找到你，也不会有任何危险。这里比拉特维尼亚更安全。”  
“等等等等等等，”Tony一向不擅长理解这些更接近魔法的弯弯绕绕，“意思是我到底是死了，只是在这里以为自己活着？”  
“不必这样忧心。你确实活着，Tony。”Doom打了个响指，于是周围的事物开始变化。Tony发现他所在的工作间其实并非真正意义上的“他的工作间”，至少不是他所期待的斯塔克大厦里的那一个。事实上，他躺在一间他并不熟悉的房间里，厚重的窗幔渐渐在他头顶浮现，周围的工作台也消失不见。这屋子还有两扇难以忽视的大窗子，午后金色的天光灌进来，铺在Tony被子上。  
这下他更懵了。“我，究竟是，在，哪里？”他环视四周，在生气的边缘发问。  
“拉特维尼亚的首都，毁灭堡西侧的塔楼，Tony。”Friday的影像出现在Doom旁边，对他微笑着。  
“到底还是这个地方。”Tony为看到Friday松了口气，但目光却忍不住被窗外的风景吸引。他试着挪动下身，站到地上，接着朝房间里的光源走过去。这并不轻松，但仍比他想象得容易许多。从窗子向下俯视的瞬间，他忍不住“wow”了一声。他第一次亲眼看到了生生不息，繁荣昌盛的拉特维尼亚。远远近近的小镇就像童话书里的插图活了起来，纵横交错的巷道连接起每一幢漂亮的小房子。街上的人缩小成了点慢慢挪动，到近处才能稍微看清一些。Tony看到毁灭堡前的广场上行走着的一家人或者情侣，站在广场边上的卖花人或者卖艺人。其中一个孩子似乎注意到了这来自高处的注视，伸手指着Tony的方向好像是要让母亲也看到有人在上面。  
这是Doom的疆域，他的人民。他曾经翻手为云覆手为雨地毁了这一切，又把一切抹去。现在这里安宁祥和，像是过去从未发生。Tony悄悄为这样的美丽，以及Doom的能耐折服。  
等他看够了，Tony回头看见Doom也正看向他。有那么一两个瞬间Tony以为他在向自己微笑。  
Doom的确在向他微笑。“如果没什么意外，你会留下来过修睦节的对吧？”拉特维尼亚的统治者对他的客人说。


End file.
